Malaikat Kecil
by Mika SasuRenNa
Summary: Hidupku sungguh malang, hidup sebatang kara, kelaparan dan dikejar-kejar penagih hutang. Hidupku tidak ada arti lagi dan tidak ada guna lagi. Hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit


**MALAIKAT KECIL**

**Disclaimer ©: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: MikaSasuRenNa**

**Pair: SasufemNaru**

**Warning: Masih belum bisa lepas dari typo, miss typo, fic hancur, little Sasu, dll.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Gak suka..gak usah baca...**

Delapan hari sudah kematian orang tuaku dan adikku, lima hari sudah aku tidak mengunjungi makam mereka, empat hari aku terusir dari rumah kenangan aku dengan orang tuaku dan sudah dua hari aku tidak makan. Hidupku sungguh malang, hidup sebatang kara, kelaparan dan dikejar-kejar penagih hutang. Hidupku tidak ada arti lagi dan tidak ada guna lagi. Hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit, keluargaku terkoyak karena pembunuh bernama jalan raya.

Disinilah aku sekarang membaringkan tubuh di emperan toko. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan fajar, sebaiknya aku beranjak dari sini, sebelum di usir oleh si pemilik toko. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, akan tetapi aku tidak ada tenaga...perutku terasa sakit dan lapar. Akhirnya aku memaksakan diri dan berjalan kembali tidak tentu arah.

Aku terus berjalan semoga saja ada makanan yang bisaku makan. Aku melihat sebuah restoran yang sudah lumayan ramai dikunjunggi pelanggan, sebaiknya aku kesana semoga ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mau memberikan makanan kepadaku. Aku menghapiri seseorang yang aku duga pemilik restoran ini.

"Ma...maaf, Buk bisakah saya meminta sedikit makanan ?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ibu pemilik restoran itu menoleh kepadaku, awalnya raut wajah Ibu itu ramah, akan tetapi setelahnya raut wajahnya masam. Apa dia jijik melihat penampilanku yang kumal, rambut panjangku yang tidak terikat, dan kotor ?.

"Minta-minta _belik dong_, hari_ gini _minta-minta! Kalau mau makan, beli _dong_ !" Bentak Ibu pemilik restoran itu. Suara keras ibu tersebut menarik perhatian orang yang berada di restoran itu.

"Ta...tapi saya tidak punya uang." Kataku sambil memegang perutku yang berbunyi sejak kemarin.

"Ada apa Anko ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang berumur berkisar 50 tahunan.

"Oh...Tuan Orochimaru, lihat _nih_ gelandangan ini enak aja minta makanan, _emang_ beli bahan untuk buat makanan itu gratis !"

Laki-laki berumur 50 tahun mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku " Aku akan memberikanmu makanan asal..." Laki-laki yang bernama Orochimaru itu menggantung perkataannya. Tanggannya yang kasar telah menyentuh tangganku dan menggelusnya. "Asal kau mau tidur denganku malam ini..."

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan laki-laki ini. Apa katanya tidur dengannya malam ini. _No way, _walaupun aku sangat lapar tapi aku tidak akan menjual diri. Biarpun aku miskin aku pasti akan mempertahankan kesucianku ini. Setidaknya masih ada sesuatu yang bisa aku pertahankan. Aku mendorong laki-laki tersebut dan berlari sejauhnya dari tempat tersebut.

Sudah lima jam aku berkeliling mencari makanan , akan tetapi sampai sekarang perutku masih kosong. Sungguh tenagaku sudah habis, lalu aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah jembatan, dan menyandarkan punggungku di jeruji jembatan tersebut. Aku menatap aliran sungai di bawah sana, alirannya deras. Oh, tentu saja tadi malamkan hujan dan aku mandi hujan semalam. Aku terus menatap aliran sungai tersebut, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, terbesit di benakku untuk terjun dari sini. Mungkin dengan bunuh diri semua akan lebih baik, tidak lagi dikejar-kejar penagih hutang, tidak ada lagi rasa lapar ini dan tidak ada lagi hinaan dari orang lain. Yah, sebaiknya aku mengakhiri nafas ini, yah sebaiknya aku mengakhiri detak jantung ini, yah sebaiknya mengakhiri hidup ini.

Lalu aku berdiri dan mencoba untuk memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan ini. Semoga saja tidak ada seseorang yang melihat aksiku ini. Semoga saja tidak ada seseorang yang baik hati mencegah gelandangan sepertiku ini untuk bunuh diri. Aku merasakan tiupan angin yang sejuk dan menerbangkan rambut pirang panjangku. Aku terus memanjat sampai akhirnya aku merasakan baju kemeja kumalku ditarik seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil laki-laki. Berkulit putih bersih, tampan, berambut hitam melawan gravitasi dan dari pakaiannya, sepertinya anak kecil ini anak orang kaya. Wajah anak ini mirip dengan adikku yang telah wafat bersama orang tuaku.

"Kakak manis, _ngapain_ berdiri di pagar pembatas jembatan gitu...?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah kecil !" Bentakku pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ha...? jangan marah-marah _gitu dong_ Kak..." Katanya sambil memeluk pinggangku. Ha...? apa yang dilakukan bocah ini ? mengapa dia memelukku ?

"Hai, bocah lepaskan !''

"_Gak mau, _aku _gak_ mau lepas sebelum _ngasih tau_ alasan _ngapain_ kakak _manjat_ pagar pembatas ini.''

Oh... Tuhan mengapa untuk bunuh diri saja susah, mengapa kau pertemukan aku dengan bocah aneh ini...dan mengapa wajah anak bocah ini mirip dengan adikku yang sudah wafat, dan mungkin saja kekeras kepalan mereka juga sama.

"Ah... aku tau, pasti uang kakak jatuh, jadi kakak akan mengambilnya kan ?" Katanya dan melepaskan pelukanya padaku. Apa uangku jatuh ? Hah, sejak empat hari yang lalu saja aku tidak pernah memegang uang sepeserpun.

"Bukan...! Aku mau bunuh diri !" Teriakku dan aku menatap ekspresi anak tersebut, dimatanya tersirat rasa kaget dan sedih.

"A...apa bunuh diri ? Kakak jangan bunuh diri, jangan bunuh diri, Sasuke suka kakak...!" Kata anak itu. Apa anak ini bilang tadi ? Sasuke ? Dia suka padaku ? yang benar saja anak kecil ini ? astaga anak ini sudah gila. Jelas-jelas jarak umur kami berselisih jauh, mengapa dia bilang suka seenaknya saja dan kami juga baru bertemu, dasar bocah gila. Baiklah jangan perdulikan bocah sinting ini, lanjutkan apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi, dan kembali setan membisikkan godaan untukku, loncat dari jembatan ini.

"Hei bocah diamlah, kau jangan mengangguku lagi, pergi sana !" Kataku dan mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari jembatan ini. Aku melompat dan akhirnya aku melayang di udara. Menunggu derasnya air dibawah sana, menunggu hantaman batu di dasar sungai, aku tenggelam, mati, dan selesai sudah urusanku di dunia ini.

"Kakak ! "

Aku mendenggar suara teriakkan bocah itu, aku melihat keatas. Apa ? menggapa bocah itu ikut lompat juga. Apa dia mau cari mati. Jangan... jangan kau mau ikut mati juga bocah gila, hidupmu pastilah baik-baik saja, kau pasti anak orang kaya, masa depanmu cerah, kau tampan dan kau juga bersinar bagai bintang dilangit sana. Kau harus hidup, kau jangan mati, apa lagi jangan mati karena aku yang gelandangan ini. Entah malaikat mana yang membisikkanku untuk menolong anak itu, selamatkan anak itu, jangan biarkan anak itu turut mati bersamamu.

Yah aku harus menyelamatkan anak itu, harus... Aku menangkap bocah itu kedalam pelukanku pada saat masih terjun bebas, dan...

**Bur...blup...blup...**

Ukh tubuhku sakit karena hantaman derasnya air sungai, kepalaku terbentur batu dasar sungai ini , memang sakit tapi ayolah pertahankan kesadaranmu, selamatkan bocah bernama Sasuke ini. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada bocah ini. Aku berenang kepermukaan, dan melihat keadaan bocah ini. Dia pingsan tapi syukurlah dia masih bernafas. Aku terus berenang ketepi sambil membawa bocah ini, akan tetapi derasnya aliran sungai membawaku dan mencoba menenggelamkanku. Ayolah berjuanglah jangan biarkan anak ini mati, di benakku hanya kata-kata itu yang tergiang , otakku dan entah dari mana tenaga ini berasal, akau berasil membawa bocah ini dan diriku ke tepi sungai.

Aku membaringkan bocah itu di atas batuan tepian sungai, semoga tidak terlalau banyak air yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Aku tekan–tekan dadanya, aku beri dia nafas buatan, hal itu terus aku lakukan sampai bocah tersebut terbatuk, dan mengeluarkan air sungai yang tadinya tertelan olehnya. Selang setelah dia batuk-batuk dia akhirnya menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam khas orang Asia.

Aku membantu dia untuk mendudukkan diri dan menggosok-gosok punggungnya supaya batuk-batuknya berhenti. Setelah batuk-batuknya berhenti dia menatapku dengan cermat, dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan. Sangkin kuatnya dia menggigit bibirnya, bibirnya sampai menggeluarkan darah. Aku tetap menunggu apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Mengapa...mengapa seenaknya _mau _bunuh diri ? apa kakak sadar betapa pentingnya arti sebuah kehidupan dan bagi orang yang sekarat di rumah sakit sana kehidupan lebih lama adalah sesuatu yang diharapkan ? dan mengapa kakak dengan mudah untuk bunuh diri. Tuhan pasti tidak akan mengampuni ciptaanNya yang mengakhiri hidupnya dan sesungguhnya kematian itu hanya di tangganNya."

"Berisik...berisik, mana mungkain bocah tengil sepertimu memahami hidupku ini yang sangat kacau, tidak ada tempat untuk bergantung sejak kematian keluargaku, sanak saudara yang seharusnya adalah harapan terakhir untukku bergantung malah menjerumuskanku dan menggambil semua harta yang harusnya menjadi hakku, dan lihat sekarang ha...ha... hidupku sangat bahagia kan ? ha...ha... lalu mana Tuhan yang Agung dan yang maha kuasa itu membantuku ini, ciptaanNya " Kata ku panjang lebar dan mentertawakan betapa mennyedihkannya hidupku ini, aku sudah lelah untuk menuntut keadilan dari Nya.

Setelah perkataan ku itu, bocah bernama Sasuke itu menatapku dengan miris dan ada tebersit sedikit kemarahan di matanya. "Kakak, jangan berkata begitu, jangan berkata begitu..., jangan putus asa." Kata bocah itu lirih sambil memegang tangannya yang mengepal dan gemetar.

"Kan sudah aku bilang mana mungkin bocah sepertimu mengerti ! mana kau mengerti dengan kehilangan dan kesepian yang aku rasakan ini !" Teriakku mencoba menghilangkan kegundahanku, mencoba mempertahankan niatku untuk bunuh diri.

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti aku juga merasakan kesepian, aku juga merasakan kehilanggan, tapi mungkin aku hanya sedikit beruntung, mempunyai seorang kakek yang baik, mungkin perbedaan kita hanya disana...jadi jangan merasa jadi orang yang paling kesepian dan sendirian, karena kita juga sama." Aku menatap anak itu, di benakku berbagai kata pujian aku utarakan pada bocah ini. Betapa sabarnya bocah ini, dan kami hanya terdiam beberapa menit, otakku meresapi setiap perkataan anak ini. Anak itu diam sepertinya menunggu respon dariku.

Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku kelutut, di otakku sekarang berputar berbagai memori dan kenangan sewaktu aku masih bersama dengan orang tuaku dan juga adikku. Aku baru ingat pesan Bunda sebelum beliau meninggal, dia berpesan agar aku mempertahankan kehidupanku, Bunda dengan tubuhnya dia melindunggiku, tidak hanya dengan tubuh saja dia melindunggiku, tapi dengan nyawanya jua dia melindunggiku. Anak ini benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bertahan.

Aku kembali menatap bocah tersebut dan menatap bocah itu dalam, bocah itu hanya menatap dalamku balik. Lalu anak tersebut memelukku, dia menyalurkan semangatnya melalui pelukannya. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku bocah ?" Kataku sambil membalas pelukan di tubuh kecilnya, pelukannya sangatlah hangat.

"Kakak, kan aku sudah bilang tadi, karena aku suka kakak, sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah mulai menyukai kakak."

Apa ? dasar anak kecil ini, mengapa sempat-sempatnya berkata begitu. Membuatku inggat saja kalau sepuluh menit yang lalu adalah bocah gila yang tadinya mengutarakan cinta padaku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada bocah tengil itu. Dan mencoba beranjak dari tempat ini, tapi sebelum aku menegakkan tubuhku dengan sempurna anak itu menarik tanganku untuk duduk kembali disisinya.

"Aku ingin kakak, aku ingin kakak bersamaku, temani aku, tinggal bersamaku." Kata anak itu sambil mengenggam tanganku. Dasar anak ini, dia memang sudah gila. Apa dia berniat untuk melamarku.

"Dasar anak kecil , sudahlah ayo kita pergi, dimana rumahmu ? sebaiknya kau pulang sana."

"Yah sebaiknya kita pulang, ah, kita belum saling berkenalan."

Benar kami belum sama sekali saling berkenalan, walau aku sudah menggetahui nama anak ini, tapi dia belum mengetahui namaku. Aku merasa pertemuan kami ini sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah mempertemukanku dengan bocah gila ini, mungkin bocah ini lebih tepatku sebut malaikat kecil penyelamat hidupku. Mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat kecil ini untukku, mungkin dia pengganti adik dalam hidupku. Baiklah malaikat kecil aka pasti akan menjagamu dan selalu berada di sampingmu.

"Hai kakak jangan melamun, sambut tanganku dan sebutkan namamu." Tegur anak itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku menyambut uluran tanggan kecilnya, " Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, berumur 12 tahun.'' Katanya sambil menggeluarkan sebuah senyuman dan semberaut merah di pipinya.

Apa... jadi dia sudah berumur 12 tahun, aku kira dia berumur 9 tahun. _Abis _badan anak ini kecil untuk anak berumur 12 tahun.

" Hah, Sasuke ternyata kau sudah berumur 12 tahun, aku kira kau 9 tahun, dasar pendek."

"Hei jangan menghina orang sembarangan ya...'' Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem dan chubby itu.

" Naruto..." Gumamku pelan.

"Apa ?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah pendek, _budek_ lagi."

"Sudah ayo sebutkan namamu."

"Namaku Naruto, berumur 15 tahun." Kataku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.

Aku melihat semberaut merah di wajahnya, wajahnya lucu sekali. Mungkin kalau bersamanya hariku pasti menyenangkan. Mempunyai adik dan dari anak ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

" Ayo Naruto kita pulang bersama." Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangganku.

"Hei kau tidak sopan, memanggilku Naruto saja." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Hah, selisihnya Cuma beberapa tahun kok, kan tidak ada masalah. Nah ayo jadi pacarku."

Aku menjitak kepalanya '' Dasar bocah tengil, jangan harap ya..." Aku berlari menjauh dirinya, sepertinya rasa laparku sudah agak terobati dengan kehadiran bocah ini.

"Hai Naru... arah rumahku bukan kesana."

Ha...siapa juga yang bilang aku akan tinggal bersamanya, " _Emang_ kapan aku bilang aku akan tinggal bersamamu, Sasuke.''

"Hei Tunggu Naru, jangan pergi kau harus tinggal bersamaku, memang kau ingin hidup sebagai gelandangan terus." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari menggejarku. Wah lari anak ini cepat sekali sebentar lagi aku akan terkejar olehnya.

**Grep ...**

Akhirnya aku tertangkap juga olehnya. Dia memegang tanganku dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ayo kita pulang." Katanya dengan nada suara yang lembut dan menyejukkan hati, entah mengapa air mata ku berlinang dan aku berkata " Yah ayo kita pulang."

**END**


End file.
